Dreams vs. Nightmares (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Dreams vs. Nightmares. One night in Canterlot, Princess Luna was enjoying her beauty sleep. Princess Luna: (sleeping heavenly) In her dream, she visioned her parenting hood with Yuna. Princess Luna: Oh, Yuna, I love you so much. Princess Yuna: I love you too, Mama. Princess Luna: How did you even get to be so special!? Princess Yuna: Because I was born that way. The next morning, Princess Yuna gave her a good morning visit. Princess Yuna: Good morning, Mama! Princess Luna: (yawns) Good morning, Yuna, I was beginning to think you wouldn't come visit. Later downstairs, Celestia was preparing her fruit faced pancakes. Princess Celestia: Yuna, I'm so glad to see my little niece visit for breakfast. Princess Yuna: Good to see you too, Aunt Celestia. Princess Luna: Your pancakes look wonderful, Sister. Princess Celestia: So, Yuna, anything new today? Princess Yuna: There was the racing and fighting practice with Fizzlepop and Grubber. Meanwhile at the Nightmare Fearamid Castle, Nightmare Moon, her family along with Bill Cipher came up with a plan. Nightmare Moon: I have an evil plan. We could send those evil, horrifying, dangerous creatures to Princess Luna's dream and turn it into scary nightmare. Princess Black Hole: I love this plan. But what evil, horrifying, dangerous creatures? Bill Cipher: (clears his throat) See for yourself. As they all looked, the Tantabus, the Monster House, the Indominus Rex, the Indoraptor, and the Giant Claw make their appearance. Bill Cipher: Behold, I'll give you... the Tantabus, the Monster House, the Indominus Rex, the Indoraptor and the Giant Claw! Indoraptor: ROARRRR!!! The Giant Claw: (squawking) That night in Luna's dream, she was enjoying her mother and daughterhood with Yuna. Princess Luna: Well, I sure am having a wonderful time with my dearest daughter. Princess Yuna: Me too. Princess Luna: What could possibly go wrong? Suddenly, the Indoraptor gets into Luna's bedroom and was about to grab her. But, Luna woke up from her nightmare and must see Yuna in her dream. Princess Luna: I hope Yuna is still at her dream. In Yuna's dream, she was claimed ruler of her own dreams when her mother came. Princess Luna: Yuna, I need your help! Princess Yuna: Oh, hi, Mama. Princess Luna: We need to talk, it is important that you listen now before you speak. The next morning, Yuna and her friends were in the middle of their training. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Okay, Ashette, go! Ashette: Yak Smash! (smashing the evil dummies) Grubber: Nice going, Ashette. As Yuna came to see her mother, she was very tired. Princess Yuna: Mama, I came as soon as I could. Are you okay? Princess Luna: (yawns) Not since I've been in your dream, Yuna. Hiro: Your mother was up all night, Yuna, she couldn't sleep well enough on account of her nightmare. Princess Luna: I don't know what to do, Yuna. Princess Yuna: (came up with an idea) But I do. So, Yuna gathered her friends as they brought her mother to see Gyro Gearloose at his laboratory. Princess Yuna: Gyro, we need your help. Gyro Gearloose: Let me guess. Your mother, wasn't sleep well. Snowdrop: Yes, how did you know that? Gyro Gearloose: Just a work of my new mindreader helmet, the professor and I are on a finishing touch. Prince Sunny: With what? Ludwig von Drake: With this. As he removed the curtains, Gyro begins introducing the new invention. Gyro Gearloose: Princess Yuna, I give you the new and improved dream dimensional container. Ludwig von Drake: Princess Luna, if you may, you can rest up and see what is in your dream. Princess Luna: Professor Ludwig, Gyro, is this really necessary? Ludwig von Drake: Yes it is, Your Highness, but nothing to worry about. Gyro Gearloose: Now, let's get you some good rest. Just as the professor puts her to rest, she started sleeping and her dreams shows on the monitor. Princess Yuna: Wow, this is so amazing! Sherman: Gyro did an amazing job, Mr. Peabody. Mr. Peabody: Indeed he did, Sherman, it's fascinating. Gyro Gearloose: Look! As they watch the monitor, we see some dream ponies being chased by a Monster House, the Indominus Rex, the Indoraptor, and the Giant Claw. Princess Yuna: Oh no, those must be the Monster House, the Indominus Rex, the Indoraptor and the Giant Claw! Prince Sunny: What are they doing in your mom's mind? Princess Yuna: I don't know, but we're gonna have to put a stop to this. Sherman: Gyro, is there anyway for us to enter Princess Luna's dream? Gyro Gearloose: Well, the only to do that is entering dream dimensional container and be put to sleep. Mr. Peabody: If it means helping Princess Luna, then that's the risk they'll have to take, Gyro. So, Yuna and her friends make ready to be put to rest. Ludwig von Drake: Is everyone, everypony, and every creature ready? I am going to release the sleeping gas to put you to rest temporarily. Princess Yuna: Ready when you are, Professor. Huey: Here goes nothing. Morty Fieldmouse: Next stop, Princess Luna's mind! So, Ludwig released the sleeping gas putting Yuna and her friends to sleep momentarily. Inside Luna's mind, there are dreams she once visited and memories of everypony and every creature. Dipper Pines: Yuna! Yuna, anybody there!? Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225